1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pushbutton controls for use in selecting patterns to be sewn on a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide a sewing machine with pushbuttons which can be selectively operated to cause particular bight patterns to be sewn on the machine. A machine with such a pushbutton control may also include a feed controlling cam which an operator can render effective to alter the patterns selectable with the pushbuttons, and so increase the number of different patterns producible by the machine. However, some bight patterns, which it is desireable to have available for selection on a machine of the kind described, become unsuitable for use when influenced by the feed control cam.
It is a prime object of the invention to provide for the alternative selection with a pushbutton control on a sewing machine of bight controlled patterns or bight plus feed controlled patterns, and to prevent the selection of unusable patterns with multiple pushbuttons.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for the selection on a sewing machine of bight controlled patterns with one group of pushbuttons, and the selection of bight plus feed controlled patterns with another group of pushbuttons in a manner preventing pushbuttons in both groups thereof from being disposed in actuated positions at the same time.
It is another object of the invention to provide a pushbutton control for a sewing machine with latching means preventing pushbuttons in each of two groups thereof from being disposed in actuated positions at the same time, but permitting a plurality of pushbuttons in either one of the two groups to be simultaneously located in actuated positions.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.